Kuroko no Oneshots
by OyasuMidori
Summary: Here, you'll be able to request and read one shots written by me, Midori To request, it's easy: Just go in the review section, write your name (trust me it's way better with a name ;3), the character you want and the setting, because I'm not always creative TT TT {I'll do my best for y'all!}
1. Chapter 1

Hello~

Midori here! I hope y'all good and healthy while reading this :3

So I'm here just to tell you guys that I would gladly take any of your requests so don't be shy and ask your request in the review thingy~

And also I would love to excuse myself before I do anything wrong: Sorry if the character are too OOC T~T

I'll do my best to do one hell of a good oneshot that will fulfill your needs as a fangirl, because fangirls support each other, right~? *^*

And I also will gladly accept any critics on the reviews section! Because I'm here to learn and to become a better author~ So please critic! But at least be respectful.

That's all for now, so I'm now waiting for you, yes YOU, to request a oneshot with your KnB crush and you even get to choose the setting~ It's so WONDERFUL *w*

It's all for now! I'll see y'all next chapter, and it'll be my first oneshot ever~~ It's so excitiiiiiiing *o*

~Midori Out~


	2. Murasakibara Atsushi

This is for Kuro no Raven that requested an oneshot with the gigantic sweet-loving Murasakibara Atsushi~ Hope you like it! 3

It was a comfortable spring day when Elizabeta, a Yosen High School student from America, decided to open her own club: a pastry club. The teenage girl had a guilty pleasure for everything that was sweet. Not only that, but she also loved to cook. She enjoyed smelling the sweet scent of pastry in her house and wanted to show that feeling to her comrades.

Elizabeta decided to create her own club: the pastry club. She sighed to herself. She noticed that not a lot of people joined her club. Even though she was disappointed, the American girl knew not a lot of people would come to her club. There are lots of other clubs that are way more popular than hers. Sighing again, she started to walk out of her clubroom with a gloomy atmosphere around her. Suddenly, something knocked her back. More like someone.

"Uh~? Ah, sorry. You're so small I didn't see you~" A voice said. Feeling insulted, Elizabeta tried to look at the person in front of her. She looked up. A little bit more up, until she finally saw a face. The teenager froze for a second until her brain finally started to work.

"A-Ah! It's okay. Why are you here?" She asked, slightly nervous. Elizabeta even asked herself why she was so nervous.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to eat~" The boy replied, with a lazy looking smile. The teenage girl was confused.

"What? T-Then, what's your name?" She asked to the giant in front of her. The moment Elizabeta looked thoroughly at the gigantic boy, the only thing she saw was laziness. Lazy look, lazy tone, lazy posture, he even had a lazy aura, yet she could feel something sweet. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." He replied in an uninterested tone. For a moment, Elizabeta thought that the teenage boy right in front of her was a child. She smiled softly at him.

"Hey, I'm Elizabeta and I'm chef of the pastry club. Nice to meet you, um… Can I call you Murasaki-chan? I just love to give nicknames to people I meet!" When she received a lazy nod, She smiled happily.

"You can go take a seat right here." She pointed out and the answer she received was a small nod from Murasakibara.

Elizabeta went to the kitchen to prepare pastries to her new friend while humming happily. When she finally finished, she went to the table where the purple giant was sitting and gently placed the plate in front of him. The boy observed the pastry for a small amount of time until he tasted it. The next second, the plate was already empty. When she saw the sight, Elizabeta's eyes widened and she became speechless.

"It was so tasty~ Eli-chin, do you have more?" Murasakibara asked with a satisfied smile. The teenage girl finally came back on Earth.

"Oh, um, yes, yes! I'll just go get them." She replied, without minding the nickname he gave her, while getting up to the kitchen and getting the other plates she cooked just in case. Without knowing it, she had a small smile on her face.

'What a fortunate day!' She thought to herself.

Since their first meeting, Elizabeta and Murasakibara started to hang out even more. After his basketball practices, the giant teen would always stop by the pastry club to taste some delicious pastries Elizabeta made for him. The days Murasakibara couldn't stop by, the teenage girl wrapped the pastries she made in saran wrap to give it to him when she sees him on the way back home. Then they walk together, having small conversations or sometimes, they even spend hours in silence. That silence was always comfortable. It's as if their presence complimented together.

That was until something felt wrong for Elizabeta. Each time Murasakibara stopped by her pastry club, she felt nervous. The teenage girl didn't understand why she felt butterflies in her stomach every time he looked at her, and when he smiled at her and even more when he patted her head. This was when she realized the truth: she fell for Murasakibara Atsushi. Elizabeta always wanted to tell him that feeling she hides for him, but she's scared. What if she's only his sweet supplier? She couldn't bear the thought without feeling something weird in her stomach. The American girl finally decided to go see Himuro for some advices.

When Elizabeta finally saw her upperclassman, she shouted his name, out of breath. "Himuro-san!" The said person turned around, surprised. He then noticed that it was his friend. He smiled but soon stopped when he saw her expression.

"What's wrong, Elizabeta?" Himuro asked, worried. As soon as the girl caught her breath back, she looked up at the older boy and smiled.

"I… I just need advice." She hesitated before continuing her sentence. "… About Murasaki-chan."

Himuro looked genuinely surprised, thinking about what could be the problem.

"Did something happen to you two? Did you get in a fight?" He interrogated her, concerned. Elizabeta heatedly shook her head.

"No! You've got it wrong! It's… It's just t-that I developed… Um… How can I say this? F-Feelings? For Murasaki-chan…" She mumbled, flustered. The young girl was so red you could compare her to a tomato.

Sighting in relief, he smiled softly at her.

"The only thing I can tell is that you should tell him how you feel. Don't keep it inside or it'll hurt even more. I have experience, you know?" He winked teasingly. Elizabeta blushed a deeper shade of red while mumbling some words under her breath.

"T-Thanks for the help, Himuro-san…" She declared on a weak tone.

"No need to thank me. I'd do everything for my friends. Now I have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow!" He replied while walking away and waving at her.

The teenage girl now knew what she had to do. She started to run to her clubroom, hoping to find her beloved purple giant.

After what seemed like a marathon to her, Elizabeta finally accessed the room she was looking for and pushed the door open. When she looked around, the American girl saw a very confused look in the purple giant's eyes.

"Eli-chin, what took you so long~? I'm really hungry, you know~" He spoke up first, in an impatient tone. Elizabeta froze and then blushed darkly when she saw Murasakibara's face. 'He's so cute' was the first thought that came to her head but hurriedly shook that thought off her mind.

"L-Listen, Murasaki-chan… I…" She tried to confess, but the words got stuck in her throat. Confused, the gigantic boy tilted his head. A silence stood there for some time until the teenage girl finally talked.

"I love you! I really really really love you! I love you so much!" Elizabeta shouted, repeating herself for no reasons. Murasakibara froze, speechless. He wasn't experienced with love, but totally understood the meaning of the American girl.

Elizabeta clenched her eyes and fists tightly, scared that her feelings might get rejected. She suddenly felt a hand on the back of her head and the next second, soft lips met up with hers. At first, the girl just stood there, tensed up until she started to follow the kiss, knowing who was the person in front of her.

Murasakibara's lips tasted so sweet, Elizabeta couldn't get enough of them. She then got one hand on the purple haired boy's hair, slowly stroking it while her other hand has on the back of his neck.

Step by step, they slowly enjoyed this moment until they had to break the kiss, in need of oxygen. Flustered, Elizabeta tried her best to catch her breath while her beloved giant had one of the most adorable smiles she ever saw. After a moment, Murasakibara finally broke the silence.

"Your lips are very tasty, but I'm still hungry~ Do some pastries for me, please~" He said, in a sneaky tone.

Blushing brightly, the American girl shouted, extremely embarrassed. "M-Murasaki-chan, you idiot!"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3 The next oneshot is for Orangetabby101 that requested some AkaKuro~ Stay tuned for the next chapter 3


	3. Fluffy AkaKuro

Hello! Today I'm posting the request of Orangetabby101, being AkaKuro full of fluffy fluff~ I hope you like this, and don't forget to review!

****AkaKuro****

The bell rang, finally announcing the end of class. All the students got up, picking their stuff up as fast as possible, to leave the school as early as possible. But Akashi wasn't rushing himself like all his classmates. He took the time to neatly pack his homework, not forgetting anything.

The red head first headed to the room where the student council was waiting for him. When he came to destination he opened the door and penetrated the room. He stopped walking at the moment he was in front of the opened door.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to be with you today. I have an important meeting, so I will see you tomorrow," Akashi announced, closely looking at each member of the council. They all nodded, too scared of the teenager to even answer.

The red head then slightly nodded his head in response while leaving the room to go to his said important meeting. In all honesty, he was quite excited since he finally got to see _him_. It has been a long time since they talked like this, so he was eager to see the person, being Kuroko.

Akashi was walking around the corridors as he finally got to the exit, smiling (more like smirking) to himself. He changed his shoes and exited the school. The moment he got out, a heterochromatic pair of eyes scanned the place, looking for a certain blue haired boy.

Knowing that Kuroko someone with a very low presence, Akashi did his best not overlooking any spot nor any person. Giving a last look to the front of his school, he was finally able to see the said phantom he was looking for. Sighing to himself while smirking, he started to walk where Kuroko was.

"It has been a while, Tetsuya," Akashi said, getting the blue haired male by surprise. Kuroko just breathed slowly.

"Akashi-kun. I didn't see you there," He answered softly, while smiling at his former captain. The red head snorted while he started to walk away, having Kuroko following him from up close. They walked in silence, but that silence was comfortable since they both enjoyed the presence of the other.

That was until a slightly curious blue haired boy talked, breaking the silence. "Where are we going, Akashi-kun?" He asked while he tilted his head. Akashi only replied with a smirk.

"You will see. You are quite curious, Tetsuya," He declared, making Kuroko somewhat pout. The blue head only mumbled under his breath something like 'I'm not that curious'. They then continued to walk in such a comfy silence. Kuroko looked up to look at Akashi's bloodshot hair and unexpectedly had the desire to touch his hair.

Without giving any signals, the blue haired teen dived in and tenderly stroke Akashi's hair. Heterochromatic eyes faintly widened in surprise. The moment Kuroko realized what he had done, he quickly brought his hand back down, sprouting an excuse hastily.

"I-I'm s-sorry…"

When the red haired captain turned around, he saw a flustered blue haired phantom that suddenly found his shoes very interesting to look at. Exhaling, he walked up to Kuroko, held his chin and made the smaller boy look up at him. Smiling, he caressed the flushed face of Kuroko, making him blush madly.

"You have such an adorable face, Tetsuya. Anyways, we should get going. It would be a shame to be late, am I right?" Akashi questioned, smirking. Speechless, the phantom sixth man only nodded as an answer. Then they continued walking in silence except that the silence was now awkward. Well for Kuroko, it was.

When Akashi finally stopped walking, the blue haired teen looked up to see a park full of cherry blossom. His eyes widened at the beauty of this environment. He couldn't help but gasp at the stunning surprise.

"How beautiful…" Kuroko mumbled to himself, totally astonished by the view. The red haired captain smirked, satisfied at the effect his surprise had on his Tetsuya. Akashi intertwined their hands and guided the bluenette further inside the park.

Kuroko looked around, still genuinely stunned. After some time, they stopped walking and were in front of a bench that faced a small lake covered in cherry blossom.

"Sit down," Akashi indicated to Kuroko. The boy, without saying anything, did as the red head said. He sat down and then looked at his former captain, only to directly look down. Kuroko reacted like this for one simple reason: without his knowledge, Akashi was already looking at him.

"Oh, Tetsuya, why are you so timid today? It isn't like you," Heterochromatic eyes were looking intensely at the bluenette, making him blush darkly. He wanted to answer, but at that exact moment, he felt something touching his lips. His eyes enlarged at the touch, then flushed madly when he finally understood what was happening.

Akashi Seijuuro was _kissing _him.

Kuroko didn't dare to move an inch, too frightened to do something wrong. When the red head finally broke the kiss, the bluenette could see that Akashi was not satisfied at all.

"Tetsuya," He started, "You were supposed to kiss me back." The captain then placed his lips back on Kuroko's lips, more demanding than the last time. The only difference is that the phantom kissed back, trying to please his crush as much as possible. This time, it was Kuroko's turn to halt the kiss, in need of oxygen.

When the bluenette looked up at Akashi's reddened face, he was delighted to see a satisfied expression in his bloodshot eyes. Smirking, the red head brought his hand to Kuroko's cheek, lightly caressing it.

They spent several minutes in silence, embracing each other gently yet strongly, until the bluenette finally spoke three words that mean so much to Akashi.

"I love you, Akashi-kun."

The red head smiled while hugging him tightly. He then knew that the person right next to him was the only one he wanted for the rest of his life. For the first time, Akashi felt his heart flutter slightly. He then replied the awaited words.

"I love you too, Tetsuya."

****End****

I finally finished Orangetabby101's request! I'm sorry if the wait was too long for you, but I was quite busy these days. Anyways, I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next request! Again, critics are welcome~


End file.
